


La Reine d'Or

by Korbar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korbar/pseuds/Korbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit OS d'hommage à cette reine pour qui on ressent tous un petit truc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reine d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi ma petite Licorne, happy birthday.   
> Ne faîtes pas la tête Potate et Tomate, je vous en ferais un aussi.

Que fais-tu ici? Oh, tu veux une légende? Viens, assieds-toi et laisse moi te conter cette histoire.

Il y avait une reine, il y a fort longtemps. Une reine aux long cheveux blond descendant le long de son dos comme une rivière mais même la rivière éclairé par le soleil ne parvenait pas à égaler les reflets qu'avaient ces cheveux. Et sa peau pâle était plus belle qu'une pierre d'opaline on racontait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de soin pour avoir cette peau douce et laiteuse. 

Elle n'avait pas seulement les plus beaux cheveux de tout le royaume, ni la plus belle peau, elle possédait les plus belles robes, les plus beaux bijoux, les plus belles parures, tout ce qui pouvait être beau lui appartenait sans exception. 

Cette reine, avant d'être reine, avait été une petit princesse. Une petite fille qui déjà était d'une beauté sans pareil. Un trésor qui ne demandait qu'à grandir et être admiré. Cette petite fille était née dans une forteresse. En effet, son père était le seigneur de cette terre. Un seigneur de bataille, un stratège, qui avait conquis la mère de la petite fille, une femme d'une grande bonté et d'une grande gentillesse.

La naissance de cette petite fille fut célébré dans l'allégresse. Mais elle ne fut pas le centre de l'attention, car elle n'était pas née seule, elle avait partagé le corps de sa mère avec un autre, un garçon, son frère, son autre. Aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Ce fut donc une totale réussite pour le seigneur. 

L'enfance de la princesse fut chaleureuse et pleine d'amour. Elle fut entourée de servante qui lui vantait ses qualités, d'amis qui la flattées à longueur de temps, elle avait un frère qui connaissait tout d'elle et dont elle connaissait tout. 

Mais, si cette histoire avait pourtant bien commencée, nous savons tous que rien n'est parfait en ce monde.

Par où commencé? Ah, vois-tu les petites princesses ne sont pas toutes parfaites et celle-ci s'est livrée à un grand péché. Celui de l'amour, qui en sois n'est pas tabou, mais l'objet de cette amour était son propre frère, celui avec qui elle partageait le même sang. Cette relation ne pouvait pas être légitime. 

Puis, la mère de la petite princesse mourut. Et la petite princesse apprit la haine en ce jour là. La haine envers un petit être qu'elle trouvait moche, vicieux et ingrat et qu'elle espérait qu'il mourrait rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

La petite princesse, avide, oui avide car vois-tu, tu veux toujours ce que tu n'as pas, et cette petit princesse était avide de son avenir. Elle voulait savoir ce que lui réservait son futur. 

Elle parcourut donc les terres de son père avec son amie à la recherche d'une sorcière capable de lui lire son avenir. Elle l'a trouva. Peut-être aurait-elle du faire marche arrière et ne pas chercher les forces du destin, mais la petite princesse sut son avenir ce jour là. 

La princesse se marierait à un roi, elle serait reine. Elle aurait des enfants, tous blonds. Mais son règne ne durerait pas, elle serait détrôné par une autre reine, plus belle, plus jeune. Et elle finirait noyé par ses larmes. 

Comme tu le sais une prophétie est irréfutable. On ne peut aller contre les mots des Dieux, c'est ainsi. Condamnée d'avance à savoir son destin, la petite princesse grandit. 

Elle devient plus belle, plus intelligente mais son coeur devint aussi plus froid. 

Car, vois-tu, elle était la première née mais son trône, son héritage revenait de droit à son frère, l'héritier mâle. Mais pourquoi se demandait-elle, je suis plus intelligente, cela me revient de droit, je suis la vraie fille de mon père, pourquoi ne puis-je pas diriger à mon tour?

La réponse était toute simple, car la petite princesse était une fille. Et les filles ne dirigent pas, elle se devait de trouver un mari, de le rendre heureux et de lui donner des enfants. La seule arme d'une femme était ses larmes apprit-elle. 

La petite princesse grandit et devient une princesse. Elle crut que son destin allait réussir et qu'elle allait devenir reine, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion. Son beau roi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut porté par un dragon. 

Mais, des preux chevaliers menés par un instinct de rébellion apparurent et combattirent le tyran qui dirigeait ces terres. Et c'est ainsi que la petite princesse trouva son roi. Le chef de cette rébellion, un géant combattant avec un marteau armé de pic. Ainsi elle devient reine. 

Cependant, le coeur de la reine se gela cette nuit là. La nuit qui signait le pacte que les deux familles avaient formulé entre elles. Oui, pendant cette nuit, le roi la confondit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quel affront pour cette fière nouvelle reine. Blessée au plus profond de son orgueil, elle se jura de détester cette homme. 

Elle eut trois enfants. Deux fils et une fille. Tous blonds et résultant de son péché. Mais qu'importe, le roi avait seize enfants de son côté, qu'importe si les siens étaient le fruit de son amour avec son frère. 

Il y avait une reine il y a fort longtemps. Une reine aux longs cheveux blonds, aux beaux yeux verts et à la peau pâle. Cette reine que la vie avait forgé pour être une dirigeante avait le coeur plus froid que les contrés s'étendant au-delà du mur. Cette reine dont l'emblème était le lion le plus féroce et le plus impitoyable, était la Reine d'Or. 

Mon conte s’arrête ici, n'oublie juste pas que plus que t'envoles vers les sommets et plus ta chute est douloureuse.


End file.
